


Show You

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: OYL Bingo [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Awesome Sam Wilson, Body Worship, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sam Wilson Feels, Self-Esteem Issues, Steve Rogers Feels, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: “By the time I’m done with you,” Sam spoke again. “You’re gonna finally get it through that stubborn head of yours that I want you no matter what form you come in.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: OYL Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567447
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Show You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for On Your Left bingo - Square "Teasing"

Sam waited the brief moment it took for Steve to close the front door behind him and lock it before Sam was crowding him back against its surface. They had done this many, many times before. Interchangeably, even. But Sam couldn’t quite deny the heated fission that shot down his spine when he closed the space between them, the differences between every time before and this one more noticeable than they had been previously. His hand came to a rest on Steve’s hip and the other rose to tap gently on the underside of his chin, urging him to look up at Sam.

Because Steve had to look  _ up _ at Sam now. Sam now had damn near a foot on Steve Rogers, and wasn’t that a little bit of a mind trip. Banner had surmised that the serum reversal was  _ likely  _ temporary. It was  _ likely  _ a matter of time before the regenerative capabilities of the serum kicked back into gear and repaired whatever that weird Hydra blast had done. But there was no telling if that was factual or not or how long it would take for the serum to catch up, after all, what did they really know about the serum, even all of these years later? Not enough to draw any conclusive determination, to be sure.

Steve looked up at Sam’s urging. Those familiar blue eyes caught Sam’s and there was that familiar combination of stubborn pride and determination, tinged with a touch of wary defeat that made Sam’s chest ache. Sam ducked his head to kiss those lips that hadn’t lost the familiar fullness that Sam had grown to love. Steve’s hands latched onto Sam’s hips tugging him closer, pinning Steve more efficiently against the door. It wasn’t hard at all to fall into the familiarity of the kiss, even if the body Steve currently inhabited was nearly foreign. 

This was still Steve, though. 

Sam grinned into the kiss before crouching just enough to grip his hands under Steve’s slender thighs and lifted. There was a sense of satisfaction at lifting and pressing Steve tighter against the door, his legs splayed on either side of Sam’s hips, and with almost as little effort as Steve would typically expend doing the same to Sam. Steve quickly got with the program, his thighs tightening and ankles locking right over Sam’s sacrum. 

“Ninety-five pounds soaking, you weren’t joking,” Sam murmured into the kiss teasingly. 

“Shut up,” Steve growled, long fingers hooking around the back of Sam’s neck to tug him back into the kiss. 

Sam smirked and took a step back from the door, his hands bracing under Steve’s ass to support his weight. His fingers tightened, digging slightly into the muscle drawing a sharp inhale and a groan. Blindly, he maneuvered his way through their living room and back into the bedroom. 

He didn’t bother to continue the playful teasing, didn’t want to either, once he had kicked the bedroom door closed behind them. Rather than toss Steve unceremoniously onto the center of their bed, Sam climbed on himself and slowly laid Steve out on the comforter, stretching out over him as he went. Sam didn’t break the kiss but he did gentle it, deepen it. Eased it from sharp and fiery heat over to a more sensual ember. 

Three days ago, he’d been sure that he’d lost this man. Sam had been in the air, too far away to do a damned bit of good but well within visual range when Steve had taken that hit. Sam was pretty damned sure that Steve’s scream--not his usual grunt of discomfort that indicated he was actually hurt, not the tell tale swearing under his breath at a near miss, but an actual scream of pain--was going to feature in more than a few nightmares for the foreseeable future. Sam had watched him go down, curling in on himself in agonizing pain. Had sat in medical for the last three days while Steve was poked and prodded and issued medication after medication to tide him over until whenever the serum decided to wake up and do its damned job. 

The whole time, Steve had that whole stiff-upper-lip bullshit going on. Like Sam--like the entire  _ team-- _ didn’t know him well enough to know that he was terrified. And devastated. No one called him on it, least of all Sam. Sam had also stopped asking how he was holding up after the third time earned him a fierce scowl and a snarled ‘fine’.

“Just ‘cause I’m like this again doesn’t mean you gotta take it easy on me,” Steve panted when Sam broke the kiss to drag his lips across his jaw and work down his pale throat. “You’re not gonna break me.”

“Wasn’t tryin’ to break you anyway,” Sam said between kisses. He reached behind him and blindy removed Steve’s shoes, tossing them over the side of the bed where they landed somewhere with heavy thuds. “Just taking my time.”

Steve squirmed under him and Sam could hear the confusion warring with frustration in his tone, “I see that but  _ why?” _

“You let me get all sweet on you before now,” Sam pointed out, murmuring the words against the pale column of his throat, paying special attention to the sweet spots behind his ear and just above where his collar bones peaked out from the too-large t-shirt, interspersed by heated open mouthed kisses. 

“That’s different,” Steve argued, though the heat of his words were belied by the low groan and the way he tipped his chin, giving Sam better access to the sensitive skin.

“Not to me it's not,” Sam disagreed. “You’re still Steve and you’re still mine...just you know,” Sam shrugged dismissively. “Smaller.” He reluctantly withdrew, stopping his attentions and sitting up further. He met Steve’s gaze steadily and continued more seriously. “And I watched you take that hit and heard you in my comms. You scared the shit outta me, Steve. So cut me some slack and let me take my time.”

Sam cut off any potential protests with a firm kiss that Steve seemed to give in easily to, lips parting under Sam’s gentle, teasing prodding. Sam sank into the easy familiarity of Steve’s tongue curling against his own as his hands slipped under Steve’s t-shirt. His fingers and palms stroking over the familiar yet entirely unfamiliar plains of Steve’s abdomen mentally cataloguing the differences in muscle tone and the way his ribs protruded more noticeable than they had before. As his hands rose over Steve’s body, he dragged the fabric of the t-shirt along with. Steve shuddered when Sam’s thumbs swiped teasingly over his nipples and Sam smiled into the kiss. 

He broke the kiss to tug the shirt over Steve’s head and toss it over the side of the bed. When the shirt was out of his way, he sat back and dropped his eyes to scan over Steve’s exposed torso, watching his hands slide over the warm skin. It was decidedly not the exact same body that Sam had gotten used to, had learned inside and out, and yet-- “You are  _ still _ unfairly beautiful,” Sam murmured softly.

Steve scoffed and averted his eyes, staring at the wall next to the bed rather than meeting Sam’s eyes and a dull flush rose over his face. Sam frowned at the ready dismissal. “Hey,” he urged, nudging Steve gently. 

Steve still wouldn’t meet his eye but muttered quietly, “Don’t gotta lie to me, Sam.”

“You think I’m lying to you?” Sam said, frown deepening. “Name one time I’ve lied to you, Steve. Go on. I’ll wait.”

Steve finally brought his eyes up to meet Sam’s with a defiant glint, “There’s no way that you think  _ this,” _ he gestured vaguely to himself, “is as good as what you had before.”

Sam tilted his head in consideration, letting Steve see his eyes taking in everything of his new-old body. And then Sam smirked and gathered Steve’s hands in each of his own. With careful movements he lifted Steve’s arms and gathered both slender wrists in one hand and pressed them into the pillow above Steve’s head.

“What--?” Steve frowned in confusion.

“Those stay right there,” Sam instructed.

“Sam--?” Steve tried to protest.

“Those stay right there, Steve,” Sam repeated more insistently and Steve slowly nodded in understanding, his arms relaxing against the pillow, no longer resisting. Content that Steve would remain where he put him, Sam released his hold and bent to press a slow but thorough kiss to Steve’s lips. They were both slightly breathless when Sam pulled back again, just enough to speak. “You’re not gonna believe me no matter what I say,” Sam said nipping lightly at kiss-swollen lips. “So what you’re gonna do is lie there and let me  _ show  _ you.” Steve’s eyes widened slightly in surprise and he exhaled a shaky breath and nodded slowly again in agreement.

“By the time I’m done with you,” Sam spoke again. “You’re gonna  _ finally _ get it through that stubborn head of yours that I want you no matter what form you come in.” Steve swallowed thickly and Sam could see him blink rapidly against the slight sheen his eyes had taken on. 

Sam kissed him slowly again, letting himself sink into it fully with the only intention being relearning the man beneath him. His hands mapped out the exposed body and he broke the kiss and trailed his lips after the touch of his hands, making a point to touch and taste and tease every inch that he could reach in their current position. He tested sensitive spots that he had long since memorized and searched for new ones that might be specific to this particular form, relishing in each small whimper and gasp and groan that he managed to draw.

As instructed, Steve’s hands stayed where Sam had put them though the thin fingers gripped tightly at the pillow and the lean muscles of his arms strained at the effort required to stay in place. Sam’s fingers didn’t hesitate at carefully pulling Steve’s belt loose and deftly unfastening his jeans and then shifting off of him long enough to strip the garment down his legs and discarding it in the same way he had the t-shirt. 

Sam paused to take in Steve’s form entirely exposed to him and felt his breath catch. He had been right before, Steve was unfairly beautiful no matter what form he took. His thin, lean frame and milk-pale skin. He didn’t have the bulk that the serum had given him, true, but it was definitely still Steve and Sam was  _ definitely _ still undeniably hooked. 

He slowly met Steve’s eyes and felt his heartbreak a little at the pained, self-conscious discomfort evident. His arms were straining again, though this time it was obvious that it was in an effort to not cover himself. Sam quickly shed his own clothing, needing to put them on an even keel, equally vulnerable. He shifted until he stretched back over Steve, covering him completely and reveling in the feel of being pressed against each other again.

“Beautiful,” Sam murmured softly, stifling Steve’s disbelieving huff with a heated kiss before breaking away and retracing his previous path until he reached where he had left off at Steve’s soft belly. He tilted his head to look back up at Steve for a brief moment before returning to his task. He grinned against the soft skin when a light nip just below Steve’s ribs caused him to jolt, hips automatically rocking up against Sam. He nuzzled into the join of his hip and suckled a teasing bruise onto the cut of his hip bone. 

Steve groaned in protest when Sam avoided his cock entirely, diverting instead to pressed heated kisses and nips into the sensitive skin of his inner thighs to his boney knees. He closed his hands around Steve’s thin ankles and slid his hands up over his calves, dragging his palms over skin and coarse hair as he worked his way back up Steve’s body. He paused at his cock only long enough to run the flat of his tongue once from base to tip drawing a bitten back shout and an automatic upward thrust of his hips. 

“Sam,” Steve panted. “Sam, c’mon. Stop--Stop teasing.”

“I’m not teasing,” Sam smirked. “I’m taking my time, remember?”

“Please tell me you’re almost done,” Steve asked, nearly begging.

Sam grinned and pulled himself back up to catch Steve’s lips in another deep kiss, “Gettin’ there.” He kissed him again and stretched one arm out until he could open and dig blindly into the top drawer of the side table. Steve groaned in relief into the kiss and rocked his hips up into Sam’s bringing low moans from both men. 

When he located the little bottle, he quickly opened it and tipped it until he had what he thought was plenty without looking to actually gauge and closed it, tossing it onto the bed distractedly. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted himself until he could work his hand between their bodies and between Steve’s legs.

Steve whimpered softly against Sam’s lips when his first finger sank in with ease, canting his hips into the motion. Sam worked slowly, much to Steve’s evident frustration. He broke the kiss to pull back far enough to watch Steve’s expressions when he finally gave into Steve’s breathless demands and added a second and--eventually, just to be safe--a third. 

“Sam, Sam, please,” Steve groaned, fingers tightly tangled in the pillow case and his bottom lip red and swollen from biting at it in a failed attempt at keeping himself quieter. 

“God you’re gorgeous like this,” Sam said, not responding to the begging. “Almost think I ought to keep you just like this. On edge and begging, flushed that pretty pink.”

Steve groaned and then managed to gather the focus to smirk, “You don’t wanna do that.”

“Sure about that?” Sam returned, crooking his fingers and grinning appreciatively when Steve arched off of the bed with a whimpered moan. “It’s a damned pretty picture.”

“Gonna deny yourself too?” Steve panted.

“I’m not being denied anything,” Sam said, grin widening. “You can’t see yourself.”

Steve huffed and rolled his eyes, squirming against Sam to get more friction, “Come on, Sam. Know you want it as bad as I do.”

Sam carefully withdrew his fingers, muffling both of their groans with a kiss as he lined himself up and slowly pushed in. When he bottomed out, Sam halted his movements, folded down fully over Steve and took the moment to appreciate that Hydra hadn’t managed to take this from him. Steve grunted into the kiss and shifted his hips in an attempt to get Sam to move. Sam stifled a grin at the wordless demand and slowly withdrew only to push back forward at the same slow pace.

“Sam,” Steve groaned against his lips. “Come on…”

“I’m takin’ my time with you Rogers. Don’t rush me,” Sam responded though he did let himself pick up the pace just slightly and adjusted his angle until Steve shuddered against him. Sam kept the rhythm steady and slow, breaking the kiss to trail his lips back down over Steve’s throat, suckling a small mark into the juncture of his neck and shoulders. He marveled, just for a brief moment, that the mark was likely to stay where he put it for more than just a few minutes. It might even last a few days.

For the first time since they started, Steve’s hands moved, reaching to touch Sam but Sam caught them deftly in one hand, pressing the slender wrists back against the pillows. “Keep’em there,” he instructed, nipping lightly at Steve’s ear. 

Steve shuddered and Sam could feel the tell-tale signs, familiar and recognizable even still, that Steve was getting close. Sam hid his smirk against the pale column of Steve’s throat and slowed his thrusts until he was just barely rocking into Steve’s body.

“Sam? What--Why?” Steve gasped breathlessly.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Sam replied simply. When Steve’s muscles began to relax around him, Sam brought his pace and angle back to where it had been. Sam let his hand not bracing his weight wander again, determined to memorize the body of the man squirming beneath him. 

By the third time Sam had eased back as soon as Steve had begun to show the familiar signs of being close to coming, Steve-- _ his Steve,  _ full of attitude even if caught in the much smaller body--was back and Sam couldn’t hide his grin. He was doing all he could to goad Sam into  _ more, harder, faster, Sam please! _ And the broken, panted groan when Sam didn’t give in was probably more satisfying than it should have been.

“Should see yourself Steve,” Sam said against the flushed, damp skin of Steve’s jaw. “Told you I ought to keep you just like this. Such a  _ picture. _ Stretched out for me like this. Doing so well and lookin’ so pretty for me. Just for me huh?” Steve groaned in response, words seemingly escaping him as his peak drew nearer for the fourth time. “What do you say, sweetheart? Think you can stay like this just a little longer for me?”

“Sam,” Steve groaned, his slender form tensing, thighs tightening around Sam’s waist and hands clenching into the pillow. 

“Just a little more, yeah?” Sam murmured, slowing once more and adjusting the angle of his thrusts to avoid Steve’s prostate as he rocked against his body. “Just a little more. Goddamn, look at you,” he breathed as he pushed back until he could take in the sight. “Wish I had your talent, baby. Draw you like this. So goddamned perfect.”

“Sam, please,” Steve gasped. “Let me touch you?”

Sam groaned, picking up the speed of his thrusts, going faster and harder than they had yet, hips snapping roughly against Steve’s ass and Steve’s high strung, breathless noises drove straight to Sam’s cock pushing him closer and closer to his own end. “Yeah, yeah, go ‘head, baby, all yours,” Sam panted roughly. Before the words had fully escaped, Steve’s hands were on him. Long, thin fingers curling and digging into his back and shoulders, blunt nails undoubtedly leaving crescent marks and trails in his skin.

It struck Sam, in an absent sort of way, that it was the first time Steve had ever been able to cling to him like that when he was this far gone. With the serum, he had been much too cognizant of the damage he could cause and had always kept his hands far from Sam when he got too worked up out of fear of hurting him. 

Sam could feel Steve’s body begin to tense again and could feel the man’s relief when he realized that Sam wasn’t going to stop this time. Steve clung tightly, head thrown back with a sobbing cry when he finally came hard between their bodies, painting both of their chests with his release. Sam bit down on his own lip to keep from falling immediately after, determined to see Steve through and prolong his pleasure as long as he could before he let go. It wasn’t long though before holding back wasn’t an option. Sam groaned long and low, pressing his face into the crook of Steve’s neck and shoulder as his own release overwhelmed him, his hips stuttering and pressing tightly to Steve.

He drew a deep breath to bring himself back into focus and pushed himself up on one elbow, leaning in to kiss Steve slowly and languidly. After letting the affection draw out for several long, sweet moments, Sam carefully pulled out of Steve and shifted them, rolling until he was on his back with Steve’s pliant form sprawled over him. His hand stroked over Steve’s back, tracing the bony knobs of his spine and committing the feel of his smooth skin to memory. 

Once his breathing had calmed back to normal, Sam pressed his lips against the head of blonde hair. “I love you, you know that?” he said quietly. 

“Love you too, Sam,” Steve answered, shifting his head to press a kiss to Sam’s chest.

“Scared the hell out of me,” Sam admitted. “Seeing you get hit and being too far to do a bit of good. You gotta know, Steve, that...the serum? All of that? I don’t care. It can  _ stay _ gone and it’s not gonna change anything.”

Steve tilted his head back to look up at Sam, eyes narrowed speculatively. And then his expression relaxed and his eyes closed for a brief moment before opening to meet Sam’s once again, “It really doesn’t matter to you, does it?”

“Why should it?” Sam frowned. “You’re the same man you were a week ago.”

“I guess, before the serum when I was...this…” Steve trailed off with a slight shrug.

“Good thing it’s not back then,” Sam quipped, wrapping his arm around Steve’s back to keep him near. Steve reached out a hand and laced his fingers with Sam’s free one, squeezing affectionately. “Whether the serum kicks back in like Banner thinks it will or not, you’re stuck with me.”

Steve tilted his head in a way that prevented Sam from seeing his expression but Sam knew the tells. Those hadn’t changed either. Steve had never particularly liked being seen with he felt particularly vulnerable or exposed, not even when it was just the two of them. 

In an attempt to lighten the heavy emotions surrounding them, Sam pressed his smirk against the top of Steve’s head and spoke quietly but with plenty of amusement, “Plus, it’s not all bad. Kinda like being able to manhandle you around for once.” Steve looked up to shoot him a slight glare and Sam grinned unrepentantly at the pink tinge to his cheeks. “Oh, you liked that too, didn’t you?”

Steve reddened further and didn’t respond, his answer came in the form of a sharp nip to Sam’s chest instead. Sam gave a slight yelp and then laughed low and pleased, “It’s alright, sweetheart. We can have our fun with that too. No need to be embarrassed.”

“I’m not,” Steve insisted, unconvincingly.

Sam rolled them swiftly with a teasing grin, pinning Steve back against the bed beneath him, “Come on, Steve. You like the manhandling do you? Wanna see what sort of trouble we can get into with it?”

“I  _ want _ you to shut up and kiss me, idiot,” Steve said in a low growl, the familiar defiant glint back in his eyes. Oh, he was gonna make Sam work for the answers. Sam just grinned and ducked his head to meet Steve’s lips.

He looked forward to it.


End file.
